Episode 7975 (30th October 2017)
Plot Chrissie and Lachlan move their belongings out of Jacobs Fold. Lawrence arrives with Lachlan's new car - a rust bucket Robert found at the scrapyard. Debbie packs for her business trip. Sarah moans about not being able to tag along but is delighted when Debbie reveals they'll be moving into Jacobs Fold. Pete stands at Finn's grave and talks to his little brother. He spots Gabby at Ashley's grave but she hurries off when Pete approaches her. Victoria plans Rebecca's baby shower. Lydia suggests a Halloween theme hosted at Home Farm which Rebecca goes along with. Debbie heads to Tom's penthouse suite where Graham presents her with a dress, telling her to get changed and meet them in the bar. Robert shows Lawrence his glamping proposals and suggests selling him 10% of Home Farm's shares will fund the venture. Chrissie and Lachlan join the meeting. Lachlan brings up Declan Macey's ill-fated foray into glamping but Robert protests this's a different venture. Megan tells Vanessa about the visit to the support group. Robert insist Lawrence cannot dismiss the idea and claims he's doing this for his unborn son. Robert continues to play Lawrence, telling Lawrence he likes being with him. Debbie appears at the business function and client Rex instantly takes a shine to her. Debbie explains she's a mechanic with a car hire business and he asks her to tell him more. After Lawrence calls Robert his rock, Robert leans into kiss Lawrence. Lachlan announces his presence and orders Robert to get away from his grandfather. Lachlan questions if there's something going on between Robert and Lawrence, stating Robert will do anything to get his hands on Home Farm. He insists Robert is using Lawrence and questions why Lawrence can't see it. Chrissie and Rebecca appear and Lachlan tells them what he saw. Jai promises he'll go to the next support group but Megan doesn't believe him. Neither Chrissie nor Rebecca believe Lachlan. Lawrence protests it was just a misunderstanding and refuses to allow Lachlan to move back in after this. Megan fills in Jai on how wonderful the support group was. Jai doubts his abilities to look after Eliza. Megan demands Jai attend Eliza's next physio appointment but Jai insists his daughter is better off without him. Frank has an idea to help Jai. When Rex suggestively runs his finger down Debbie's back, Debbie turns around and punches him. Tom orders Rex out and Graham escorts him away. Doug notices there's something off with Gabby and questions what's wrong. Gabby run upstairs. Back in Tom's penthouse, Debbie packs her suitcase. Tom begs Debbie to stay but Debbie worries about losing Tom clients. Tom should really be talking to his clients but he tells Debbie he'd rather be here with her and they kiss. Lachlan knows he's right about Robert but Robert takes great pleasure in the fact no one believes Lachlan. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke Guest cast *Rex - Mark Stratton Locations *Jacobs Fold - Back garden *Church Lane *Butlers Farm - Living room *Cemetery *Home Farm - Living room, office, kitchen and dining room *Unknown hotel in Leeds - Penthouse suite and bar *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *The Woolpack - Bar *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,680,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes